In surgical procedures sponges are used at the operative site. It is necessary that the sponges be conveniently arranged so as to be readily accessible. Obviously such sponges must also be removed from the surgical locus before a wound is closed. To assure that sponges will not be inadvertently left in a wound a count is taken before the operation of the unused sponges and after the operation a count is made of the used sponges and the remaining sponges to assure that all of the sponges have been accounted for. It would be desirable, therefore, to minimize the time required with respect to the sponge handling. There is, therefore, a need for an arrangement which provides a convenient sponge collector readily adaptable not only for collecting used sponges but also for providing the unused sponges in the convenient location as close as possible to the operative site.
In such surgical procedure drainage also presents problems not only with respect to liquid such as saline accumulated by the sponges but also at the operative site itself. There is, therefore, also a need for a convenient and efficient drainage system which can readily be incorporated in standard surgical procedures.